The present invention relates in general to a device to hold a web of material wound onto hollow core and is directed particularly to a device to hold, store, and facilitate dispensing a web of bathroom tissue. The prior art illustrates various means for holding or storing webs of material and in some instances dispensing such material from a roll or stack but no prior art device is known which provides the features of the present invention to facilitate storing a roll of bathroom tissue in an attractive and unobtrusive manner, for example, in a bathroom.
Likewise, it is generally recognized that the cost of toilet tissue is significantly less than the cost of tissues normally utilized in connection with various activities and in this connection, for example, is used by artists, women in applying and or removing cosmetics makeup and other similar activities.
It is further recognized that the present invention provides a convenient means of storing a roll of toilet tissue in a convenient manner for later usage or for use as discussed above where the individual sheets or length of the material can be removed from the roll without permitting the roll to unwind.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,776 which illustrates one means of storing a roll of bathroom tissue in an attractive enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,488 illustrates an example of a dispenser which can be utilized to dispense a web of material from a roll but does not include the features in accordance with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,578 likewise teaches a dispensing device but does not teach a dispensing device which is mounted to a base.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,864 teaches a toilet paper holder and dispenser which as with U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,578 does not teach a means for holding the device nor does it have the structural attributes of devices within the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,577 like U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,684 teaches a dispensing device having structural features different from those provided by the present invention. Likewise U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,510, 2,095,419 and 2,936,937 teach dispensing devices of a type to dispense a web of material wound onto a core.
However, upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter it will be recognized that none of the foregoing references teach devices having features provided by the present invention.